Forever is a Statement
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: A story that takes place about two years after the ending of season 10. It has alot of drama. Yeah, read it, it's much better than the summary. A marthieish story at the end. CHAPTER EIGHT IS FINALLY UP! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Meet My Family

**Forever Is A Statement**

Authors Note - _Yeah. This is the first story I've wrote in a long time. So yeah hope you like it. It's very dramatic and it's only about seven or eight chapters. And it will have an epilogue._

Disclaimer - _I do not own seventh heaven or anything pertaining to it. So yeah, I only own the characters that are not in the show or mentioned in the show._

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Matt - He and Sarah are still married. He is a OBG/YN and Sarah is a pediatrician. They just moved back to Glen Oak recently after living for however long in New York. They are the parents of twins, Ian Matthew and Michael Eric.

Mary - She remarried Carlos. Mary is no longer a flight attendant but fulfilled her dream of being a firefighter. Carlos is a police officer. They live in Albany, New York. They are the parents of three, Charles Miguel, Faith Sierra, and Grace Luciana.

Lucy - She and Kevin are still married, and are finally the happy couple that they used to be. Kevin is back on the police force and Lucy is the assistant minister. They are the happy parents of one, with three more due in two months. They are the parents of Savannah Lucille.

Simon - Married Sandy. Lives in LA. Found out that Aaron is really his son. Father of two, Aaron Liam and Noelle Sandy. Simon is a psychologist and Sandy is a stay at home mother to their two children.

Martin - He lives in Texas. He realized that he loved Ruthie, but now knows that he can never have her. When Cecilia moved back to town, Martin started seeing her again, and they made a mistake. They are expecting a new member to their family in about two months or less. After the baby is born they are planning on getting married after they're sure that they really love each other. Martin plays professional baseball and Cecilia is in college to become a pre-school teacher.

Ruthie - Moved to Scotland. Attending college there. Hasn't talked to Martin Brewer or the rest of her family in two years. Mother of one, Christmas Josephine, the daughter her family doesn't know about. Her daughter was named Christmas because she was conceived on Christmas and born exactly nine months later, on September 25th.

**

* * *

Ages - Eric, 50, Annie, 47, Matt, 27, Sarah, 26, Ian, 2, Mikey, 2, Carlos, 26, Mary 25, Charlie, 4, Faith, 2, Gracie, 2, Kevin, 27, Lucy, 24, Savannah, 3, Simon, 21, Sandy, 21, Aaron, 3, Noelle, 9 months, Martin, 20, Cecilia, 20, Ruthie, 18, Christmas, 1 ½, Sam, 7 and David, 7.**


	2. Let The Troubles Begin

**Authors Note: **Okay so here's the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I still don't own seventh heaven.

Lucy, I'm sorry if you don't like that Sandy/Simon pairing but I have to have it for my story because I don't want Aaron as Martin's son for the purposes of the story. If you don't like it, then don't read the story.

**

* * *

**

**Let the troubles begin**

Annie Camden sighed as she heard the phone ring. "Hello?"

_"Mom?" Asked another voice on the end of the phone._

"What's up Luce?"

_"My water just broke and Kevin's not home and I can't get a hold of him. He's on some special case or something."_

"I'll be over in two seconds Luce." Annie said hanging up the phone and running out of the house after grabbing the twins.

* * *

Sarah sighed having just gotten the twins down for bed. She flopped down on the couch and sighed. Matt wouldn't be home until eight'o'clock tomorrow morning so pretty much she was on her own for the night. She sighed as the phone started ringing and leaned over to pick it up. "H…" She didn't even get to finish her statement before a voice interrupted her.

_"Sarah, can you get down to the hospital immediately?"_

"Yeah. But why?" Sarah asked.

_The panicked voice of Annie filled her ear again. "Lucy's in labor and Matt was going home to get you because he wasn't busy and he got hit by a drunk driver. Sarah they won't tell us a thing."_

"I'll be there in five minutes." Sarah said feeling tears falling down her cheeks before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, **Albany, New York**

"Mary Come on! The flight leaves in two hours." Carlos shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Mary called back before appearing at the top of the stairs carrying the twins.

"Ready?" Carlos, who had just finished loading the stuff and was holding Charlie, asked.

Mary nodded before hearing the phone ring. "Hold that thought." Mary stated setting the twins down on the floor and running into the kitchen. She came back five minutes later looking panicked.

"Who was that? And what's wrong?" Carlos asked her.

"It was my mom. M…Matt was in a car accident and they won't tell them anything and Lucy's in labor, two months early."

"Shh Babe, we'll be there tonight."

* * *

"Kinkirk!" One of the officers shouted.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked turning towards them.

"Get to the hospital, your wives in labor and your in trouble, they've been trying to call for two hours."

"Uh oh." Kevin mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Flight 207 to Las Angeles, California, USA." A voice over the loud speaker shouted.

"That's our flight." Ruthie stated looking down at the baby girl who was sleeping in the car seat. She figured that it was time to finally go and face her fears, her family.

* * *

Martin grinned setting on his flight. "I can't wait to be back in Glen Oak."

Cecilia nodded lightly. "They're certainly going to be surprised to see us. Especially me." She stated pointing to her large stomach.

Martin nodded a bit. "I can't wait to see my dad. And the Camden's!"

"Did Ruthie ever call or anything?" Cecilia asked.

Martin sighed, _Ruthie_, and shook his head. Before the two fell into a silence.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Yeah. I probably won't be able to update at all this week. Tonight I have to help get ready for my grandparents to come over for Thanksgiving.

Tomorrow I have to help clean some more and my cousin, Brittani, is staying the night, and were going to my school dance and we might end up staying at my grandparents with her sisters, Stephani and Kalli, and our two aunts.

Thursday, yeah thanskgiving, have to family dinners so I really won't have time.

Friday, I don't know what's going on yet.

So yeah, pretty much the only time I will be able to update is Friday or Saturday and that's depending on what all happens.

I'll update ASAP

- _Tara_ -


	4. Nothing To Be Thankful For, Part 1

Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates and thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys like it. Yeah but I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's the updated.

Disclaimer: Yeah don't own it or anything pertaining to it.

**Nothing To Be Thankful For, Part 1**

The family sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The seating arrangment had remained the same for the past six hours; Eric, Annie, Sam, David, Ian, Mikey, Savannah, Sarah, Aaron, Noelle, Simon, and Sandy. Kevin was with Lucy. And Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Faith, Gracie, Ruthie, Christmas, Martin, and Cecilia hadn't arrived yet. But Ruthie, Christmas, Martin, and Cecilia were surprises.

Just then a doctor came out. "Matthew Camden family."

"Over here." Eric stated.

He looked at the family sympathetically. "The prognosis isn't good. We don't know if he'll make it through the day."

"No!" Sarah cried. "Your lying. He's fine."

"Shh, Sarah, its okay." Simon comforted her leaning over the children.

Eric looked up at god. "Why God, Why?" He mouthed.

"If he does make it he could be paralyzed and there is a chance of brain damage. The extent of his injuries has not fully been determined yet due to us just trying to get him to make it through today. If he makes it through the next three days he should make it."

"Can I see him?" Sarah asked.

The doctor nodded. "One at a time you may visit him. Anybody younger than eighteen can't though."

Sarah nodded.

Just then Kevin walked into the waiting room, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Kevin, is she okay and are the babies?" Annie jumped up and asked him.

He shook his head. "They don't know if she or the babies will make it. It's very high risk after the last pregnancy with the twins. But its even more high risk, they found a fourth baby."

"No." Annie stated. "They'll be fine."

"Mom, there's not one guarantee. Twins is a risk, triplets are pretty high, but quadruplets, that's a very high risk and with her history of losing the twins its not good. She could die during the labor or the babies could or both." He now had tears falling down a bit but hurriedly wiped them away, the though, I have to be strong for them and Lucy, filling his head. "I have to go back to her, I'll update you soon."

Just then a hysterical Mary ran into the room chasing after a stretcher. "Is he okay?" She shouted tears falling down her cheeks with Carlos following close by carrying the twins.

"Mrs. Rivera, calm down, stay in the waiting room while we figure out what's going on."

"Mary?!" The Camden's asked. "What's going on?"

"We were at your house looking for you and some Tylenol for Faith and Charlie fell down the stairs. So we called an ambulance and here we are."

_About ten hours had passed, with the only news being that Charlie would be fine, other than a broken arm._

Just then two figures appeared in the door way.


	5. Everything To Be Thankful For, Part 2

**Authors Note:** Yeah I'll be nice and update even though I was planning on updating tomorrow. And you guys will find out who Christmas' father is in the next one or two chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I still don't own anything pertaining to Seventh Heaven. So yeah. Anways onto the update.

* * *

**Everything To Be Thankful For, Part 2**

_"We were at your house looking for you and some Tylenol for Faith and Charlie fell down the stairs. So we called an ambulance and here we are."_

_Just then two figures appeared in the door way_.

"Ruthie? Martin?" Annie asked jumping up, not even noticing the toddler attached to Ruthie's hip. And then another figure appeared behind the first two.

"Cecilia?" Simon asked in a state of shock. But he seemed even more shocked as he saw that Cecilia happened to be pregnant. He had jumped up at the sight of Ruthie, but had fallen back into his chair after seeing Cecilia. He hadn't seen her in forever and now she showed up when he was married, _happily married_, he told himself, and had two children.

"Uh hi." Ruthie stated nervously switching the girl from one hip to the other.

"Um Ruthie can I talk to you?" Martin asked.

"Uh hey Simon." Cecilia smiled nervously.

"Simon, who's that?" Sandy nudged him.

Just then a doctor entered the waiting room interrupting the little get together. "Good News."

"Yeah?" Eric, the only one who could actually manage words at the moment, asked.

"Matthew Camden will make it. He's unconscious but stable. He has a broken leg and some bruises, scrapes, and cuts, only one really severe cut that had to get seven stitches, but he will be fine in a few weeks."

"Thank god." Sarah managed. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "You may see him one at a time."

"You go first Sarah." Eric stated and Sarah nodded and got up heading to see her husband.

_Five minutes later, all of silence._

Kevin entered the room.

"What's going on?" Eric asked him.

"Lucy had the babies and she is fine." Kevin stated.

"And the babies?" Eric tempted.

Kevin sighed. "Well there is two boys, two girls. Lucas Zachariah, William Eric, Madison Annie, and Jennifer Karin, my little bundles of joy; Luke, Will, Maddy and Jenny. But there were some complications. Luke and Will are doing fine, they're healthy as can be, but they were taking all the nutrients from the girls, especially from Jenny. Maddy and Jenny are in ICU they said that Maddy should be fine but there not so sure about Jenny. She only ways two pounds. Maddy weighs four pounds. Luke weighs six pounds. And Will weighs seven pounds. They said Jenny should be fine given time though."

Eric smiled softly and looked up towards God and mouthed 'thank you'.

* * *

Yeah thank you all for the reviews and please leave some more. If you guys didn't I pry wouldn't update as much as I do. The next update should be up this weekend. Maybe tomorrow if your lucky since I don't have school. 


	6. And Here Comes The Drama

**Authors Note:** Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in ages. I've just been really busy. First I went to see My Chemical Romance in concert and then I was gone for that weekend at my ex-step uncles house with my cousins. And then I've been busy with school, especially my art class. And then with the holidays, this is like the first chance that I've had to update. There's only about two chapters left of this story and then an epilogue. 

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I still don't own anything pertaining to Seventh Heaven. So yeah. Anways onto the update.

* * *

_"Matthew Camden will make it. He's unconscious but stable. He has a broken leg and some bruises, scrapes, and cuts, only one really severe cut that had to get seven stitches, but he will be fine in a few weeks."_

-

_Kevin sighed. "Well there is two boys, two girls. Lucas Zachariah, William Eric, Madison Annie, and Jennifer Karin, my little bundles of joy; Luke, Will, Maddy and Jenny. But there were some complications. Luke and Will are doing fine, they're healthy as can be, but they were taking all the nutrients from the girls, especially from Jenny. Maddy and Jenny are in ICU they said that Maddy should be fine but there not so sure about Jenny. She only ways two pounds. Maddy weighs four pounds. Luke weighs six pounds. And Will weighs seven pounds. They said Jenny should be fine given time though_

**And Here Comes The Drama**

"Ruthie, can I talk to you?" Martin asked her again.

"Uh yeah, Sure." She stated before following him down a hall.

"What the heck?" He asked when they were out of hearing range. "You leave for two years and come back with a child? How could you be so stupid to do something like this."

"How could I be stupid? I'm not the one that got two women pregnant!" Ruthie shouted at him.

"Two women? I only got one pregnant, and I was dating her." He said trying to be calm.

"You weren't dating me and you weren't dating Sandy!" Ruthie shouted at him clenching Christmas tighter on her hip.

"Aaron isn't mine! And I am dating Cecilia! So h…wait…wasn't dating you?" Martin asked dumbfounded.

"YOU GOT CECILIA PREGNANT?!" She shouted.

"That's not the point, what is this about me not dating you?" Martin asked.

"MARTIN BREWER. MEET YOUR DAUGHTER. YOUR RIGHT, I DID DO SOMETHING STUPID, FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face, before taking off down the hall leaving Martin standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

"Uh Cecilia can we talk?" Simon asked Cecilia quickly.

"Simon Camden, who is this?" Sandy asked him.

"Um a friend of mine, Cecilia. Cecilia, this is my wife, Sandy."

"Uh sure Simon…Nice to meet you Sandy." Cecilia smiled at Sandy.

"Nice to meet you two." Sandy smiled back as Simon got up and walked with Cecilia down the hall.

Once they were out of earshot Simon spoke. "Your pregnant?"

Cecilia nodded. "Seven months along." She gulped.

"No." He shook his head.

She nodded lightly.

"We used protection though." He stated.

"Simon, you and I both know that doesn't always work." She stated.

He nodded a bit.

"Don't worry." She said. "Martin thinks it's his. So you can go on with your life with Sandy, and mine with Martin."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded. "I do feel bad that you have to bring this baby onto Martin though. How come he is always the guy that covers me? And I do feel bad about lying to Sandy but I have to do it because I want to go on with my life with her."

"Oh no. Simon won't be going on with his life with me." Sandy stated.

"Were you listening in?" Simon said staring at his wife.

"No. I was coming to get you to tell you that it was your turn to see Matt. But screw that. Simon Camden, I'm leaving, and filing for divorce. And I want custody of the kids! How could you have had an affair while we were married?"

"Um hon. It wasn't while we were married. It was about two months after Noelle was born, when we were having all the troubles in our relationship. When you refused to talk to me and we pretty much broke up. Right before we got engaged."

"Simon, I'm leaving. Maybe I'll come back, but I need some time alone. I'm taking Aaron and Elle with me."

He nodded slightly and watched her walk back into the waiting room and come out a few minutes later carrying Elle and holding Aaron's had. "She's gone."

"Si, I'm sorry. I guess we should probably break the news to Martin."

He nodded lightly.

* * *

_Yeah. Please Review. There you all go, you now know who Christmas' father is. What'd you think? _


	7. Homecoming

**Authors Note** - Wow I haven't updated this in along time. I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy. This chapter is really pointless but I guess it's a filler.

**Disclaimer** - Don't own anything having to do with seventh heaven or anything ever mentioned in seventh heaven.

* * *

****

**Homecoming**

Two Months Later

_Ruthie returned to Scotland, leaving right after she walked out of the hospital with Christmas. She has been ignoring the Camden's calls ever since and has been ignoring Martin's calls._

Simon and Cecilia broke the news to Martin that he was not going to be a father, which he commented back that he already was leaving an awestruck Camden family. He didn't do anymore explaining and returned to Texas leaving Cecilia here and shipping her stuff to the Camden's house. Simon and Sandy decided that it would be best to take a break, and most likely get a divorce, but they may not because they don't want to do that to Aaron and Elle. Simon and Cecilia have realized that they do not 'love' each other, but they will remain best friends and be close for the sake of there soon-to-be child.

Matt has been doing well in the hospital and is due back any day.

Three days after their birth Will and Luke were sent home with Lucy.  
Maddy and Jenny still remain in the hospital but Maddy is due home any day and has been moved out of children's ICU,

Jenny still remains in children's ICU but is slowly getting better, but they must keep her isolated because the slightest cold could kill her.

The Rivera family is doing well except for a frustrated Charlie who hates having a broken arm because he can't do everything he used to be able too. And they are even considering moving to Glen Oak after all the drama because who knows how long they can have each other.

Annie Camden ran around her house. In just a matter of minutes, Matt and Maddy would be released from the hospital. Simon was over, as was Sandy and their children. [Sandy had agreed to come because even if she and Simon weren't together the Camden's had always been like family, especially Lucy and Kevin. Carlos, Mary, Charlie, and the twins had just arrived back from Albany. Savannah, Will, and Luke were here. And Ian and Mikey were here. Kevin, Lucy, and Sarah were all at the hospital picking up Maddy and Matt. And of course Sam, David, Annie, and Eric were there.

Annie smiled as she heard a car pull in the drive way. "Everyone hide." Annie said as the kids and everybody ran to their designated hiding spots. She quickly hid as they entered.

"Mom? Dad?" Asked Matt and Lucy, who had no clue about the surprise party, although Kevin knew.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out of their hiding spots. "Welcome home."

Matt smiled as he saw the banner hanging that read: _Welcome Home Matt (daddy, uncle Matt) and Maddy_.

"Aww thanks guys." Matt said giving them all hugs. They celebrated the coming home but they still had sadness in their hearts knowing that baby Jenny was still in the hospital.

* * *

**Yeah, that chapter was fully pointless. And i didn't even read it til i was ready to post it. Just a chapter I found on my computer. I think theres about one chapter left, and then the epilogue.**

**Please R&R**

**-tara lynn**


	8. i will always love you

**I will Always Love You**

Two Days Later

_Lucy sighed sitting in the isolated room. Kevin had an arm around her as they watched their baby girl sleep. She was getting worse and they both knew it was a matter of time. They had gotten a call yesterday morning stating that Jenny was really sick and they didn't think she would make it through the day, let alone the night. She had though, but they both knew as the hours went on that her health was decreasing and they knew that she pry wouldn't be around much longer._

_Lucy hated seeing her daughter like this but she didn't want her to die. She didn't know if she could take loosing a third child. She looked up as a doctor came in to check on Jenny. "Can I hold her?" She asked softly. "We know she is going to die and I want to hold her just once. She was so tiny before that I only got to once. About two weeks ago, when we took a family picture."_

_The doctor nodded a bit. "Yeah, holding her would hurt anything now." He said before leaving to give the couple some time alone with their child._

_Lucy felt a few tears stream down her cheeks as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. "Jenny, This is mommy. I know you don't feel well baby but you've got to try and live. Jenny, if it hurts to bad, then give up baby. No matter what you do I will always love you. No matter what. And if you d...die I will never forget you. Baby if you do go to be with Jesus watch Alex and Andrew. Make sure that they are good little boys." Lucy whispered to her daughter. "Jenny, if it hurts to bad then go and be with Jesus, okay?"_

_A few seconds later the heart monitor flat lined. The doctor ran in and took the baby girl from Lucy, apologizing for her loss as Lucy felt her whole world come to an end._

* * *

** Once again, another crappy chapter, and the last chapter. Epilogue will be up soon.**

-tara lynn


End file.
